Molecular differences underlie the morphological and physiological diversity seen in inner ear hair cells. This research will use protein distribution to investigate hair cell diversity across vertebrate taxonomic groups. Distribution of unconventional myosins in hair cells will be examined using immunocytochemistry. Confocal microscopy will be used to view fluorescently labeled sensory epithelia using antibodies obtained from either private or commercial sources. Antibody specificity will be verified with western blotting. Gene expression of unconventional myosins will be validated with RT-PCR. These results will be useful for comparative studies of hair cell function, as differences in gene expression or protein distribution may be correlated to functional differences. These results will also be useful to researchers studying the role of unconventional myosins in deafness, as it will open up a wider variety of species for study.